Star-Lord vs Cad Bane
It's the Season 2 premiere as these two galactic bounty hunters fight to cash in on the other's bounty! The Interlude On a wasteland full of sand and heat, a man in a red coat and a metallic mask was trudging through the rough sand dunes. 'Man if I had 5 credits for every time me and the Guardians were sent to a wasteland, I would probably own a bigger ship by now!' He blurted out as he blocked his vision from the sun. He was listening to a funky tune by the Human band Blue Swede. What was this place called again? Tatotir? Tatooish? No, wait... Tatooine! This place was called Tatooine! He was cruising throughout the star fields of space when he got a bounty request from an unknown source. He didn't trust it at first, but then he saw the bounty reward: 100,000,000 Credits! He's never seen that many credits on one bounty page before! Of course he had to take it! What he did regret, however was why he had to bring his red coat. It was SO FUCKING HOT. 'Next time, use your brains Peter!' He muttered to himself. He finally stumbled upon a rocky area of the desert wasteland. He narrowed his vision and saw an entrance into a cave. 'Finally...' He said as he approached the cave entrance. It was either the heat or the thought of getting rich that prevented him from recognizing that he was being followed by another bounty hunter. Cad Bane had been tracking the man, known as Peter Quill, ever since the latter had left the safety of his spaceship. The bounty on that man's head was too irresistible not to pass up. Considering how dumb his target had been to take up a fake bounty request that Cad himself fabricated, Cad knew this would be easy money. He used the sand dunes to hide himself and know he was closer than ever to his target. Cad saw the man in red enter the cave. After a while Cad followed suit. Peter was wandering the cave, looking for the artifact that he was requested to obtain: The remains of an evil space tyrant's Dark Armour. Apparently whoever this tyrant was, he had left a mark of death and destruction across the galaxy, despite Peter not even knowing of him, Had he known of this 'Darth Vader' he and the other Guardians probably would've helped the forces opposing him, the Rebel Alliance. He found a corridor that led to a stone pedestal. There it was, the remains of Darth Vader's armour though they were all had scorch marks. Whoever tried to desecrate the armour failed to completely get rid of it. Peter approached the pedestal and picked up the ashy and burnt helmet of the Dark Lord. 'This was way too easy...' Peter spoke to himself. When he felt a presence behind him, he sighed in irritation. Yup he was right. This was way too easy for the amount of credit involved so of course someone had to disrupt the moment. 'Sorry, but those credits on your head are mine.' Cad coldly said to Peter as he pointed his blaster at him. Peter turned around in exasperation while still holding the burnt helmet. 'Okay, let's make this easy. What do you want from me?' Peter asked the blue-skinned cowboy-looking son of a gun. 'That's simple. Your head. You have quite the bounty on your head for a real moron. Who are you to cause so much trouble across the galaxy, enough to fit a bounty price that can make a man rich?' Cad answered back. 'Who am I?' Peter then smirked. 'I'm Star-Lord.' He said. 'Who?' Cad asked in sleight confusion. 'You know? Star-Lord? Legendary outlaw?' Peter remarked. Cad made a confused face. Peter sighed again. 'You know what? Never mind forget this.' He then kicked some sand into Cad's eyes. The other bounty hunter covered his eyes and Star-Lord used the distraction to propel himself with his Jet Boots and kick Cad back a few feet. The Melee Nobody blink... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Cad pulled out his other blaster pistol and fired multiple shots. Star-Lord hid behind the pedestal and then pulled out a bright orb. He tossed the orb, pulled out his Element Gun and fired at the walls. To his luck and surprise, the cave wall fell back to reveal an actual cavern. The orb landed near Cad and he jumped forward to avoid being disintegrated by the orb's explosion. Star-Lord had hopped into the cavern, with the burnt helmet and landed on a platform. Cad saw the wall's opening and went to it. He saw Star-Lord on platform trying to figure where else to go. Cad fired his blasters again, surprising Star-Lord who ducked to avoid the laser-fire. Cad propelled himself with his rocket boots onto a platform opposite of Star-Lord's. They both ran along their platforms and exchanged shots. (50 seconds) Eventually both platform's paths ended. Both bounty hunters stopped themselves from falling into a deep, dark hole that led to certain death. Cad used his rocket boots to hop on Star-Lord's platform. The latter turned around and evaded another laser blast. Star-Lord rushed forward, dodging laser blasts and then uppercutting Cad. Cad recovered and stepped sideways to avoid another punch. Cad kicked his opponent in the gut and then head butted him. He would regret that though as Star-Lord's metal mask dazed him while the other bounty hunter barely stopped himself from falling onto the bottom floor. Cad fixed that for him. He kicked him off the platform and then watched as his target stopped falling and propelled upwards at him. Cad shot down though he missed each shot. Star-Lord eventually got to level with the platform, grabbed Cad into the air and tossed him into the deep hole. (40 seconds) Star-Lord watched as the other bounty hunter fell to his death. 'Well, that was easy.' He laughed. He landed back on his platform and proceeded to walk away. His 'victory' was short lived however as Cad hovered back above the hole. Star-Lord heard the noise and turned around in exasperation. 'Don't get cocky.' Cad taunted. Star-Lord ran from the platform and propelled himself at Cad. They clashed mid-air and traded blows. They broke off from each other and exchanged shots once again. After almost getting his head blown off, Star-Lord leapt from the cavern wall and kicked Cad in the stomach. Cad bounced off the other wall from the attack. Star-Lord then mid-air axe kicked Cad down further into the hole. (30 seconds) As Cad fell, he grabbed one of Star-Lord's feet and dragged him along as he descended. Star-Lord kicked his hand off and then shot at the bounty hunter. While falling down, they clashed mid-air again. Each traded and/or dodged blows. Cad broke off and tossed a grenade at Star-Lord, who deflected it off with his Element Gun. The explosion from behind pushed him forward. Cad mid-air roundhouse kicked Star-Lord in the face. Star-Lord recovered and both bounty hunters stopped themselves from crashing on the ground by activating their respective flight boots. They both landed, Star-Lord glanced behind him and saw a light in the distance. An exit! He took off in that direction. Cad saw the exit as well and chased after him. He fired his pistols again. The shots made contact with the walls, some rocks and other objects, but not Star-Lord himself. Cad stopped himself and aimed. He shot another blast and got Star-Lord in the leg. (20 seconds) Star-Lord limped on his injury as he kept going. He was stopped when Cad hovered above him and landed right in front of him. Cad smiled as he kicked Star-Lord back. Star-Lord landed on his back. He looked up and saw Cad aim at him. Star-Lord lifted his Element Gun and fired a wind blast in response. The wind blast sent Cad back. Star-Lord stood up and check his wound. A burning hole straight through his left hamstring. 'Damn.' He glanced up and saw Cad standing up. Star-Lord boosted himself forward with his Jet Boots and tackled Cad as he stood up. They sprawled through the exit and rolled down on the sand dunes. Cad recovered first and rocketed himself upwards. Star-Lord stopped his rolling, stood up and ran down the sand dune. Cad tossed another grenade and Star-Lord retaliated by wind blasting the grenade back at him. Cad dodged the explosion and kept firing. (10 seconds) Star-Lord kept running and eventually reached the bottom of the dune. In the distance he saw his spaceship: Aurora. He ran that direction and kept avoid laser-fire. Cad saw the ship and flew towards it. When Star-Lord got to the ship, Cad landed in front of him and shot the Element Gun off of Star-Lord's hands. 'Hands up, Star-Lord.' He stated as he pointed his gun at him. Star-Lord quickly pushed something down his pants and then raised his hands up. 'Look man, I got a way for both of us to make some cash!' Star-Lord spat out. 'Cash?' Cad asked. 'What's cash?' He nudged his gun forward. Star-Lord smiled. 'It's money I'm gonna get from your demise.' A bright orb dropped from his left pant leg and he kicked to Cad who saw the attack and tried to kick it back. Before he could however, Star-Lord kicked some sand into his eyes. Cad never saw it coming and was disintegrated by the bright orb. Star-Lord picked up his Element Gun and pulled out Darth Vader's burnt helmet. He looked back at the cave he exited out of. 'Nah. This helmet should be enough.' He said as he entered Aurora and flew off the planet. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview In the Aurora, Star-Lord took off his mask and coat off and tossed them to the side. 'Jeez even in some random planet, people send other people to hunt for me.' He murmured as he set the ship to auto-pilot. He sat down and tapped some things on a control board. A hologram of the bounty popped up. The full set of burnt armour was still 100,000,000 credits. Just bringing a piece of the armour was 25,000,000. 'Alright, that's still good enough.' He searched for the bounty's holder. CAD BANE, it said. He saw the name and searched it up, only to see pictures and bounties of the blue-skinned bounty hunter he had just fought. 'Well, shit.' He sighed and threw his hands up. His time spent on Tatooine was just a waste of time. 'Unknown vessel approaching.' The ship spoke to him. He looked outward and saw a massive ship with a Knight's face in the front. 'What the hell is that?' He said. He directed the ship upwards to get a view from above. It was a wood and steel ship that looked a lot like an old-fashioned sailing ship. 'Strange. How is it even properly functioning?' He blurted out loud. Something caught his attention though. It was an Angel in dark clothing fighting a rather small Knight with wings and the same face as the one in front of the strange ship. Star-Lord decided to avoid the conflict and flew back to Earth, unaware of the events unfolding in his home planet. Back on Earth, a woman in a green leotard was entered a dark room. The only light shone behind her, revealing her athletic figure along with blond hair in a ponytail, red gauntlets and a red beret. 'Is there anything here?' She asked out loud and was responded back by lights suddenly flickered on. It lit up the room, revealing a wrestling ring and a runway leading to the ring. 'What's going on?' She wondered. All around the the ring, she couldn't see the crowd, but she knew they were there and heard their chanting and screaming. On the opposite side of her, a young female wrestler was stretching. Her rather revealing outfit and short white hair caught the eyes of half of the crowd. 'Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEEEEE!!!!' An announcer called out. The first woman saw the other fighter on the opposite side of the ring. She grimaced. 'Here we go again.' She muttered as she walked towards the ring. The Result This melee's winner is... Star-Lord!!! (Plays Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede) Star-Lord: (Whistles to the music). Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:TheOneLegend